The Unbelivable
by ichigo1014
Summary: My first fanfic hope you like it. Summary: lisanna comes back and the guild ignores lucy for 4 months. natsu kicks lucy out of the team and lucy goes and gets stronger. During her journey she meets two dragon slayers and join their guild. what will happen when natsu finds out? first fanfic please go easy one me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy was walking towards the guild. When a table came flying towards her but she manage to dodge it.

It's been 4 months since lisanna came back from 'the dead'. Everyone in the guild started to ignore Lucy since lisanna came back. The only people who still talk to her are wendy, charlie, levy, gajeel, and of course master.

Lucy been going on solo mission to pay her rent cause team natsu is too busy catching up with lisanna.

Lucy went to the bar area and sat down and said,"Hey mira, can I have a vanilla milkshake?" Then mira turned around to turn to lucy with a mean face and said," we ran out get lost" then mira turned back around and started serving other people.

Lucy became sad and scared.

Then natsu, erza, and gray came walking toward lucy. Lucy thought, 'finally they came to talk to me'. Once team natsu came toward her she said, "hey guys, what's up". Then natsu punched lucy in the face making her fly toward a nearby empty table.

She yelled, "WHAT THE HELL NATSU!"

Then natsu said, " we're kicking you out the team and replacing you with lisanna cause your really weak."

Those words shatter Lucy's hear. Lucy tried to stand up but then erza stabbed her in the stomach. Wendy, Charlie, levy, and gajeel saw the whole thing and ran toward Lucy.

Wendy was the first there and she started to heal Lucy's wounds. Then gajeel yelled," WHAT THE HELL, isn't she your nakama." Then natsu, erza, and gray walked away like nothing happen.

Wendy was about to finish healing lucy's wound but lucy stopped her and said," stop I want it to leave a scar." Lucy stand up and levy said," where are you going?" " I'm going to go get stronger"

Then she left, while walking home she saw master and went up to him. Once up to him, he said," what is it child, why aren't you at the guild?" " Master I would like to leave the guild" lucy said while holding up her left hand.

" But why child I thought you loved the guild" " I did once but not anymore" master looked deep in her eyes and understood and he removed her guild mark." Thank you master I will maybe come back or not" " please be careful, my child".

Once home Lucy started packing and went toward the train station and thought, ' I will get stronger"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's pov

I was waking up when I felt something warm. I open my eyes and blonde hair. When I was able to get a better look I saw sting eucliffe head on my lap.

"Ahhhhhhh" I scream and pushed his head of my lap.

Then he woke up with a green face and said, "why… You…. that…. blondie"

A vein popped and I yelled, "WHO THE HELL YOUR CALLING BIONDIE YOU HAVE BLONDE HAIR TO, AND WHY WERE YOU LAYING ON MY LAP."

"Shut…. up…blondie." That's when the train stopped and I got out dragging sting with me.

Once out of the train sting started running like a little kid. That when I said," Why were laying on my lap."

He stopped running around and looked at me and said," because I knew I would get sick on the train so when I saw you sleeping I laid my head on your lap so I could feel better."

"well whatever I am leaving." I said walking away when he grab my hand and he said," where are you going" I was surprised at first but then said," going to get stringer to get my revenge."

There was a long silence. That's when he said let me train and come join my guild."

I was beyond surprise when he told me that," but I use to be part of fairy tail" I said with a sad expression, "It doesn't matter, come and join." "O-ok"

Then I heard a voice," sting-kun where are you." I turned around sand saw a red cat with a blue vest flying toward sting and behind I saw rogue cheney and frosch beside him.

Once they came lector told sting, "where did you go sting-kun?" "Sorry I got on the wrong train" "moron" said rogue with an expressionless face. "What did you say rouge" said sting with angry face.

" Why are you with a fairy," said lector looking at me. "Ohh meet blondie she going to be part of sabertooth now." That pissed me off and I give sting a 'Lucy kick' in the stomach and said, "MY NAME ISN'T BLONDIE AND YOUR BLONDE TOO, my name is Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ok ok, you don't have to be pushy, blondie," sting getting up with a smirk on his face.

I was about to kill him but that's when rogue said, "Well let's get going I don't want to be here anymore." I followed them to their guild.

Once there my jaw nearly dropped cause their guild was way bigger than fairy tails.

That's when I thought ' I wonder how will my life be now, I hope they like me'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy pov

Once we got through the doors of the guild. I was so amazed cause the inside of the guild was so beautiful. Everything was in red and gold.

That's when I got a little nerve.

" We're back and we brought a new guild member," yelled sting. Everyone turned and started to look at me. I blushed and looked away.

Then I heard someone say, "A fairy, why is she here?" That's when I thought 'they really don't like me.' That's when sting said, "you mean an ex-fairy."

But then a girl with weird eyebrows and purple hair came up to me and said, "Looks like the bitch is scared." with a smirk on her face. That's when I snapped and said, "Who the hell is a bitch? The only bitch I see is you."

Then the girl had a shocked face and so did everyone in the guild. Someone whisper, "She just stood to her." I thought while looking away 'I can't believe I just did that she is so going to punch me'

While waiting for the impact, it never came instead a hug came. The whole guild went, "Ehhhhhhhh". I was confused as well. Then the girl said, "Where have you been all this time?" "Wha.." before I could say anything the girl said, "come on lets go to the master's office aka my father."

The girl pulled me up some stair and into two huge doors. Once inside there was this huge guy sitting eating some fruits. He saw us and said, "What do you want?" "Father please let this girl join our guild." "Is she strong, she looks weak." "Yeah but we can train her and she talked backed to me, so I know she is strong." "Ok, where do you want your stamp?"

I thought for a second and then said, "I want it on my black on my thigh" after they put my stamp on. Then the girl went, up to me and grab my hands and said, "My name is Minerva, what's your name?" "Lucy" "Nice to meet you lucy, let's be best friends okay." "Okay" I said with a smile on my face.

Then sting and rogue and their two exceed came up to me and sting said, "Hey blondie let's go look for a place you can stay." "You're blond too, and okay." We went and started looking for a place I can stay. 'I think I'm going to like this guild' I thought with a smile.

Fairy tail (normal pov)

After the incidents that happen to lucy, team natsu acted like nothing happen and were enjoying their conversation with lisanna. That pissed off wendy, levy, and gajeel.

Wendy whisper to levy, "Can't you believe that their acting like nothing happen." "Yeah I know right I just want to go up to them and kick them in their faces." Said levy and an angry face. Then gajeel said, "I agree"

Then the master came out of his office and yelled, "WENDY, LEVY, AND GAJEEL COME TO MY OFFICE PLEASE." After that the group went in the master's office. That's when master spoke, "I know where lucy went." Levy was the first to speak because she was really worried for where her best friend went, "where is she master, please tell me." "She is fine and she joined sabertooth." That shocked everyone in the room.

Gajeel said, "Are you serious she went and joined sabertooth!" "Yep" "well as long as she is happy and okay I'm alright," said wendy. "Thank you master for telling us where is she and that she is okay." "No problem you may leave."

After wendy, levy, and gajeel came out of the master's office. Natsu came up to them and said, "Hey guys, do you know where lucy is I really want to apologize to her and hoping she will forgive me" he said with his famous goof smile.

That's when levy snapped and punched natsu right in his face.

He landed on the floor and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, LEVY." "YOU'RE THE PROBLEM NATSU, AND IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR LUCY SHE LEFT THE GUILD." That got everyone in the guild attention, because they barely see levy scream and especially at natsu.

Then erza went up to them and said, "what do you mean lucy left the guild." "She left erza because of you team natsu," said wendy angrily at them.

"Lucy" said everyone in the guild sadly. Then natsu grabbed levy's collar and said, "where is she, tell me." That's when gajeel pushed away natsu from levy and said, "why would we tell you, when you were the one that cause her to leave."

Then natsu went running outside of the guild to look for lucy. And thought, "where are you lucy?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lucy pov

After finding an apartment that has a rent of 50,000 jewels. Me, sting, rogue, and minerva went out to dinner in a really fancy restaurant. After our food arrived sting started eating like a wild bear it almost reminded me of natsu, 'no bad lucy you have to forget about them' I shook my head and it looks like minerva notice and asked, "what's wrong lulu, don't you like the food."

I said, "Ohh, I do like the food its nothing to worry about," with a fake smile. "Ok"

After saying goodbye to my friend, I went inside my apartment, got changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

Next day~ (still Lucy pov)

I was awaking up when I felt something warm on me. So I open my and came face-to-face with sting he had an arm around my waist. I tried to get up to kick him off my bed but he tightens his grip on me. I looked into his face and he looked really cut-'WAIT, cute, I thought he was cute and why am I blushing'.

I didn't notice that sting was waking up until he said, "good morning blondie." I looked at him and I kicked off my bed and yelled, "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN AND WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING IN MY BED WITH ME!"

"Shut up blondie your really loud in the morning, first of all I got in by the window you should really lock it any robber can come in and you were lucky that it was me, and second of all I saw you shiver of coldness and so I got in to your bed to make you warmer, alright blondie," he said getting up from the ground and going to sit on the couch.

"Whatever I'm going to go take a shower." "Do you need help on your back blondie," he said with a smirk on his face. I blushed and kicked him on the face and said, "No thank you, you pervert" and than I went into the shower.

After taking a shower, I put on a black tank to, with white shorts, high black combo boots, and a white jacket. I called out cancer to do my hair with black highlights and tie it in a ponytail. After that I got out of the bathroom and saw sting-eating food out of the refrigerator.

So after yelling and hitting sting about eating out of my refrigerator, we went to the guild and I was tackled into a hug by minvera and I said, "good morning minvera." She said, "Morning lulu, I want you meet some of my friends." So she dragged me to a table where I saw two man taking to each other on had light green hair while the other had blonde hair a with a mask and a hat.

Once we went up minvera said, "hey guys, I like you to meet my new best friend lucy," "Hello" "Hey my name is orga" said the dude with the green hair, then the guy with the blonde with a mask said, "hello my name is Rufus its nice to meet you" "nice to meet you too"

After the greeting, sting came and put his arm around my shoulder and said, "hey blondie let's go and start training" "alright and stop calling me 'blondie' your blonde too." "Yeah-yeah blondie" "ok if you don't stop calling me blonde I'm going to start calling you stingy bee okay"

He turns around with and angry face and said, "don't you dare call me 'stingy bee' okay blondie." "Alright lets go train stingy bee" I said with a smirk and walked toward the door. It looked like sting was about to hit me but minevra give him one of her glares and he stopped.

Somewhere in the mountains~ (normal pov)

Once lucy and the group were up in the mountains sting said, "alright blondie I want you to do 100 push up while I'm sitting on your back, okay" and that's when lucy said, "WHAT, I am not going to let you sit on my back and do 100 push up" "okay if you don't do it, I won't train you"

Lucy thought, 'I can't let this one in a life opportunity go'. Then lucy said, "fine" she got on her hands and started doing push up and sting came and sat on her back. On the first try lucy fell but on the second try she got it.

After doing her 100 push up, lucy fell to the ground and said, "I'm so tired." Then sting said, "Get up blondie, this is just the beginning of your training."

Lucy thought 'this is going to be hell'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fairy tail (normal pov) Time skip 2 months

It's been 2 months since Lucy left and everything was back to normal. Expect for team natsu, they weren't the same. Natsu turned emo, erza stopped glaring at people, and gray stopped stripping.

_Flashback_

_Natsu was running toward Lucy's apartment, once he got there he went through the window as always and once he got inside there was nothing just and empty apartment._

"_Lucy," said natsu with a tears going down his face and then he said, "I'm sorry luce"_

_Then he went back to the guild and gray and erza ran up to him. And erza said, "So did you find her?" "No" natsu said in a whisper and then erza started to break into tears and everyone was in shock because they never saw erza break down before. _

_Gray just walked away and went to a table by himself not going to talk to anyone. _

_Then Wendy said, "It's great that she left so she wouldn't suffer anymore" with an angry face. Then levy said, "Yeah I agree it's great that she joined another guild and not suffering" gajeel just nodded in agreement._

_Natsu went up to levy and got from the collar and said, "What guild did Lucy join, tell me" "I have no right to tell you, now let go of me before I or Wendy hurt you!" that's when gajeel went up to them and pulled natsu away from levy._

_Natsu just walked away._

_Flashback end _

The only one from the guild that was happy was lisanna. She thought, 'finally she is gone and now natsu is mine and mine only' with a wicked smile on her face. She then went up to natsu and said, "hey natsu how are you, don't you want to go on a mission."

Natsu just ignore her and lisanna wasn't happy and then she, "why you so emo natsu why aren't you happy that the little bitch left our guild." Natsu turned toward her and said with a pissed off face, "don't you dare talk about Lucy like that, and I regret doing that to her." Then turned around

Then master came out of his office and announce, "Hey brats I would like to call out the people who are going to be in the grand magic game" that's when natsu stopped being emo and said, "I am all fired up" "ok the people you are going to be in the games are erza, grey, natsu, lisanna, and Wendy, be prepared in 2 months for the games alright brats!" master said and the whole guild roared, " all right"

Somewhere in the mountains (Lucy pov)

"Ahhhh" I yelled while orga was bending my back trying to break it like a twig. Then Minerva said, "Aright orga that's good I think she needs a break." "Alright" he then got up and I just lying on the floor like a dead animal. It's been 2 months since my training started and it was hell. At first they train me how to combat and the people who helped me on that were orga, sting, and Minerva. Then rogue and Rufus train me on my magic I was able to get all 12 zodiac keys and 50 sliver keys, I also learn healing magic that can help me heal myself and other, also I learn celestial dragon slayer magic.

Minerva went up to me and said, "I think your ready to be in the grand magic games" with a smile on her face. "Yeah" oh, yeah I forgot to mention I entering in the grand magic games with sting, rogue, orga, and Rufus. What happen before when orga because Minerva asked him to ambush me to see if I was ready, of course it was unexpected so I wasn't ready.

But putting that aside I went into my apartment after Minerva talked to me on how I was supposed to be prepared when there is an ambush.

Once I enter I saw sting on my bed sleeping and my living room a mess. I was pissed, I went up to the bed where sting was sitting and give him one of my 'Lucy kick'. That's when he waked up and saw me and said, "hey Blondie where have you been." "YOU'RE BLOND TOO, and why are in my apartment." "Oh I was passing by and went in to see if you had any food and by the you might want to refill your refrigerator." "GET OUT NOW" I yelled while glaring at him and went running looking like he just saw a ghost.

After he left I went to clean up the mess he made in my apartment. After what seem to be hours I went and took a shower, changed into my pjs, and went to bed and then whisper, "stupid sting" with a small smile on my face.

At saber tooth (normal pov)

Sting went running in panting a lot, then Minerva went up to him and said, "what happen to you, you look pale?" sting looked up and said, "nothing just the Blondie yelling and glaring at me, did you know she has the same level of glare as you." While still panting and Minerva said, "That's my girl"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time skip 2 months (Lucy pov)

It's finally the day of the GMG and I am fired up. I can't wait until I see natsu and them and show them how strong I gotten in the past 4 months.

Right now my team and me are now registering into the GMG. I'm wearing a cloak so I could keep my identity a secret for everyone else expects my team of course.

Once we were down, we went to the hotel got in to our rooms. I got assigned with Minerva and sting, plus lector of course. Then in the other room were Rufus, Rogue (plus frosch), and orga.

When I went into the room I ran to the first bed that was in view and yelled, "This is my bed and I am not sharing expect with lector and Minerva, okay"

"Awww, why can't I share the bed with you, blondie" "hell no stingy bee, I don't want you sleeping with me cause I have no idea what are you going to do." "I won't do anything I promise, I'm just going to-" before he could finish Minerva kicked him across the room and his head got stuck on the wall.

Then Minerva said, "Don't you dare touch Lulu alright sting?" she said with a dark aura around her, even though sting couldn't see it he could feel it and you could see him shiver and he said, "O-okay".

I went to take a shower, when I was done I put on black shorts, white tank top, and high-tops. Since my hair grew up to my waist I tied it up with a red ribbon. (Sting and Minerva are wearing the same thing they always wear) Also my cloak can't forget about that can I.

Once I was done changing the pumpkin came on and said, "ladies and gentlemen we are going to begin the elimination round to start of the GMG only 7 teams may pass to enter the GMG." Then a huge sphere came out of the sky and bridges started to form in our balcony and also with other hotel. Then the mato yelled, "BEGIN"

Then my team and me went off and Minerva yelled, "Good luck lulu". I waved back in saying 'thank you'. Once we entered the sphere sting started to attack the first team he saw and I of course got the map of the other team and give to Rufus so me and him could figure out how to go to the finish line.

We figured it out in no time and we were the first one there. Mato made us wait in the waiting room. After all of the team came mato started to announce who passed to the GMG.

"In 7th place are the Quarto Puppy" The quarto puppy came out into the arena and the crowd yelled, "WILD" and then they yelled back, "FOUR".

"In 6th place is Raven tail" they came out and the crowd just went silent but that didn't bother raven tail

"In 5th place is Blue Pegasus" once they came out all of the ladies started to scream for them and they winked back into saying 'hello, ladies' I swear some even fainted.

"In 4th place are Mermaid heels" they came and now it was all of the mans turn to start whistling at him and I even heard on say, "do you guys have boyfriends." I couldn't help but giggle.

"In 3rd are Lamia Scale" the crowd started clapping and screaming them supportive words.

"In 2nd place is Fairy tail" the whole crowd went wild when they heard fairy tail coming out. I nearly burp when that name came out.

"And in first place like always is SABERTOOTH" and the crowd went really wilder than fairy tail and I could her people cheering for our guild. I smile at myself.

I looked over at fairy tail and I could see Wendy staring at me so I lifted my hooding up a little to let her see my face but of course I had to see if anyone else was looking but I didn't see anyone looking. So, when Wendy saw my face I could see a tear fall from her face and so I put a finger on my lips telling her to keep it secret from the others and she just nodded and said in a whisper, 'I missed you, so did levy, gajeel, and master' I smiled a little and then walked away. Wendy too looked away and walked toward her team.

"Okay, now that every team is here let me announce the game that is going to be held tomorrow, it's going to be a battle and the first two people who are going to fight are Natsu from fairy tail and Lulu from sabertooth." I thought, 'thank god Minerva was able to put lulu instead of Lucy, but right now I can't wait until tomorrow I'm going to show natsu how strong I got and beat him like a pulp,' with a smirk on my face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry for the late chapter i was busy with lots of homework and wasn't able to write this chapter.**

**So here you go chapter 7! :) :)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sting pov

Lucy's first fight against fairy tail and I can't wait until she beats salamander's ass. 'She's kind of looks cut-WOAH where did that come from I almost said 'cute' maybe I have a fever' I thought while putting my hand on my forehand.

Then I saw Lucy coming toward me and said, "Hey sting, are feeling ok" I felt my face turn red and said, "I-I'm okay Blondie" "are you sure your face is turning re-" "No it's nothing just good luck on your fight" "okay and thanks I could use the luck" "there's nothing to worry about you can beat salamander's ass, Blondie" "thanks stingy-bee" she said with an angry face and left toward the center of the arena 'she's cute when she gets mad' I froze for a second "WOAH, HOLD THE PHONE, I think I need to see a doctor quick' I thought while walking to the place where my teammates are staying.

"I should really need to see a doctor" I didn't notice lector sitting next to me and he said, "What's wrong sting are you sick" "No, it's nothing"

Lucy pov

Sting is acting strange for some reason ohh well. I entered to the center of the arena and I saw Natsu in front of I me and I was ready to battle.

"Hey you, why don't you take off your hood I want to see your face" Natsu said trying to find a way to look at my face. "I have a name it's lulu and if you want to see my face then you have to do it by force"

He smiled and said, "Alright I'm fired up". Then Mato yelled, "BEGIN THE MATCH."

Once Natsu heard that he charge right at me with his fist in flames aim for my face. I dodge it really easy thanks to rogue on teaching me on how to dodge attacks. Once I dodge it I kicked him in the stomach and he hit hard on the wall.

"Damn your good but not good enough, Roar of the Fire Dragon" he yelled and I again dodge the attack I grab on of my keys that was on my side and yelled, "Open the gate of lion, Leo" smoke came out of nowhere and standing in front of me was Loki.

"Hello princess you called" Loki said once he appeared. I saw Natsu expression and he was shocked and he yelled, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE LUCY'S KEYS" with anger in his eyes.

I smirked and said, "Ohh, you mean Lucy Heartfilia, well I fought against her and I guess I was too tough for her and she died" while laughing.

Well, that pissed off Natsu cause the next thing you know it he comes right at me but Loki came in front of me blocked his attack and Loki said, "I won't let you hurt my master Natsu REGULUS PUNCH" Natsu dodged the he attack and kicked Loki on his side sending him to the wall, then his fist burst into flames an d he said, "Fire Dragon Iron Fist" I dodged the attack and kicked him in the chin and then I said, "Celestial dragon roar"

Natsu got a direct hit and he fell to the ground and couldn't get up anymore.

Mato said, "THE WINNER OF THE MATCH IS LULU FROM SABERTOOTH" and the whole crowd went wild and I pumped my fist to the air and yelled "SABERTOOTH IS NUMBER 1#".

I looked back at Natsu on the ground and then walked away heading toward my teammates. Once I got back to my teammates sting came at me and swing me around and said, "you did it you beat salamander's ass Blondie" I blushed and said "T-thanks and can you put me down please" "ohh sorry" I saw his face and he had a slight blush.

After the little scene and everyone congratulating me on my win the games were over for the day and we went back to our hotel. I went to the bathroom and took a bath while I was taking I bath I couldn't forget what sting did back in the arena and by remembering I blushed at the thought.

Once I got changed sting came in shirtless, once I saw him, I blushed and thought, 'Wow he looks hot, wait bad Lucy don't think that way'. Then sting said, "Like what you see Blondie" I forgot that I was still staring at him and I turned away and said, "no I've seen hotter guys than you stingy bee"

Normal pov

Sting thought, 'She seen other guys shirtless, hold on why am I jealous it's not like I love her or maybe I do? ' he thought while walking toward his bed and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late chapter had lots of homework and school so i wasn't able to write. This time i wrote longer than i did before cause i was force to write longer by a friend. **

**Hope you like the chapter and Thanks for all the Reviews I will try to update faster than before maybe**

**Enjoy~ XD**

* * *

Chapter 8

Normal pov

After sting fell asleep Lucy went out in the night to talk a stroll. While she was walking she bumped into someone.

"Ohh sorry" she looked at the person that she bumped into and it was Wendy. "Lucy-san" Wendy said and hugged her, "I've missed you how have you been" asked Lucy while hugging.

Once they were done hugging they went to the park and started talking like there was no tomorrow.

"So, what has happen while I was gone Wendy" asked Lucy with a small smile. "Well, everyone went back to normal like nothing and then the next day master told me, Levy, and Gajeel that you were in sabertooth and then natsu came up to Levy and asked where were you so he could say he's sorry and then Levy punched him and we told him that you left and he got mad and I think you know the rest" "Wow, I never thought Levy going all dark at Natsu and I can't believe him." "I know right so how's Sabertooth did you make any friends" "Yeah, there's Rouge, Sting, both of exceed, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus." "What even Minerva" "I know right but she does have a kind heart if you get to know her" So did you find anyone you like".

Lucy blushed and looked away and said, "N-no of course not" "Yeah right I'm going find out and going to tell Levy-san" said Wendy with a smirked on her face. "Wendy" and then they both started laughing.

Wendy pov

'It's good that Lucy-san is happy at Sabertooth' I thought while laughing with Lucy-san.

Then we heard a rustle in the nearby bush, we turn around to see what is was a Natsu came out.

"Hey Wendy-" he stopped halfway and looks at Lucy-san and I notice that she wasn't wearing her cloak so I had to do something. I saw Lucy-san face and she was also panicking.

"Luce" whisper Natsu-san but I heard it since I use my dragon sense, so I took the chance and yelled, "Sky dragon roar" and hit Natsu-san then I turned to Lucy and said, "go" she looked at me and nodded and said, "Thanks Wendy" and she left.

After Lucy-san left I turn around toward Natsu who was lying on the floor from my attack. I walked up to him and slapped me across the face and he waked up and said, "What just happen" "Oh Natsu-san I found you here sleeping why were you sleep here Natsu-san" I lied to him then he narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I wasn't sleeping you attacked me when I saw Luce where is Luce I just saw her" I started panicking a little bit and then I lied to him again saying, "What are you talking about Natsu-san, Lucy-san left remember" "Y-yeah maybe it was all in my head" "Yeah" 'thank god he bought it' I thought while walking back to Honey bone the hotel.

Next day~ Lucy pov

I waked up the next feeling something warm around me so I snuggled closer and then I heard breathing I open my eyes to see what it was and I was faced with Sting in my bed, he had his arm around my waist. 'What is he doing in my bed, he almost looks cute' I blushed at the thought then I tried to get up but Sting griped tighter.

Then I slapped him on the cheek and said, "wake up stingy-bee its time to wake up." He opened his eye and looked at me and blinked a few time until he realize what was happen so he jump out of the bed and crawled backward toward the wall and said, "S-s-sorry Blondie" with a blushed on his face, "Its ok but if you do it again I'm going to rip your head off alright" "Yes'm"

After the little scene we got dressed and went to the arena where the rest of our teammates are waiting. "Good morning lulu" said Minerva hugging me, "Good morning". After the greeting we went inside and waited until Mato announce the next challenge.

"Good morning everyone its another beautiful day here at the GMG" said one of the judges (don't know the name too lazy to look it up :P). And the crowd went wild then the Mato came out and said, "Ok the next challenge is the Carriage Ride and the contest are…"

"Sting Eucliffe from Saber Tooth" the crowd went wild.

"Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, whoa I guess his wounds healed up fast"

After Mato announce the rest of the members that are going to be participate in the game. I thought to my self, 'I hope the Sting is going to be alright- wait why am I worried about' I blushed at the thought 'OMG I think I'm in love with Sting'

Then Minerva said, "Are you okay Lulu your face is red are you feel sick" "N-n-no its nothing" "O-ok"

Then I turned back to the and saw Sting once he got on the carriage I saw his face turning a little bit green and my sweat dropped.

"READY, SET GO!" Yelled Mato and the mages were off and the only people that were left behind was Sting and Natsu with their motion sickness and everyone's sweat dropped.

I looked at Sting and I was worried because I didn't like see him like that. 'I guess I am in love with Sting.'

After the challenge was over and we ended up in 7th place I went into the arena and went up to sting who was holding his stomach and his face was green I looked at him sad.

I saw him look up and give me a small smile that made me blushed a little, then I picked him up with the help of Rogue and we went to the infirmary and we led him down on the bed.

After the rest of the teammates left it was only Sting and I and I was sitting on the chair and I laid my head on his bed and went to sleep.

Sting pov~

I felt really terrible, I woke up and I was staring at the ceiling then I felt something warm on the side of the bed and saw Blondie asleep. I smiled a little and touched her hair and moved it from her face.

Once I got a good look of her face she looked like an angle. 'I guess I am really am in love with her' I blushed at the thought 'but I know that she will never love me back' I frowned and then went back to sleep with one hand on top of Blondie's head.

Normal pov~

Once Lucy waked up she felt something warm on her head and saw Sting's hand on her head she blushed and put his hand down gentle. Then she walked out the door and closed it and went walking to the park.

While walking Lucy bumped into someone and fell on her butt she looked up to see whom she bumped into and once she looked her eyes widened cause the person that she bumped into was Natsu.

And it looks like her hood fell off cause Natsu eyes widened and he said, "Luce" and then he grabbed her and hugged her and she was shocked and mad at the same time.

Once Natsu let go of her and put her down he said, "Luce where have you been I have been worried about you, why did you leave the guild and I wanted to say 'sorry' of what I did."

Lucy stared at him and then punched him in the stomach and he fell toward the ground and look up at a very angry Lucy and then Lucy said/yelled, "WHY ARE YOU WORRY ABOUT ME YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSE MY PAIN AND MADE ME LEAVE THE GUILD AND I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU EVER SALAMANDER"

Natsu was shocked cause Lucy called him 'Salamander' and she would never forgive him and then he smelt salt and looked up and saw tears in her eyes that showed sadness.

"Luce…"

Little did they know someone smiling was in the background and walked back to the infirmary.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the really late update its been a month almost since i last updated i might not be able to update for awhile since there taking my laptop away but i will figure a way to post other chapters so don't worry about it. **

**Here you go Chapter 9 Enjoy and please review XD**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sting pov (same day when Lucy left the infirmary)

I waked up to see that Lucy left and it made me a little sad. My motion sickness finally went away so I got up and started walking outside the infirmary. While walking I sniffed the air and I smelled vanilla and ash, I walked toward the smell and saw Lucy and Natsu hugging.

When I saw them hugging I had a pit of jealousy cause he was hugging MY Lucy, wait since when is she mine I bet she doesn't even like me. I pushed the thought away and kept look at them.

Once they were down hugging Natsu said something to her and she just kept staring and then I saw the she punched in his face and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU WORRY ABOUT ME YOU WERE THE ONE THAT CAUSE MY PAIN AND MADE ME LEAVE THE GUILD AND I WOULD NEVER FORGIVE YOU EVER SALAMANDER!" when I heard that I smiled to myself and thought, 'Yes now I could get Lucy without any problems' I then went back to the infirmary still smiling.

Back to Lucy and Natsu (Lucy pov)

Once I was done yelling I walked away from Natsu but he grabbed my wrist and I flipped him and said, "Don't ever touch me again" He looked at me with sad eyes and I just kept walking. Natsu just kept lying on the ground thinking what just happen.

Once I was far away I started crying in an alley all by myself. Then I felt something warped around me and I saw Levy-chan hugging me and I hugged her back. Then she said, "its alright Lu-chan everything is alright" "thank you Levy-chan".

Once I was done crying, we went to buy some ice cream and started talking. I told Levy-chan everything that happened and she looked at me with sadness. "Don't worry about Lu-chan forget about him, so how is your life at Saber tooth", Levy-chan asked.

I looked at her and said, "Everything is good at Saber tooth I made new friends and they treated me more like a family than Fairy tail." "That's nice Lu-chan. Well I got to go Lu-chan see you around." "Yeah, bye Levy-chan and she left. I went walking back to the infirmary and saw Sting sleeping and I smiled a little just by looking at his cute sleeping face. I blushed at the thought.

"Hey, Stingy bee wake up" I saw him move and he said in a whisper, "No…. 5 more minutes…. Mom" I looked at him and smirked and then I said, "Stingy bee I am not your mother and if u don't wake up you won't be able to take a shower with me".

He stood up and said, "Lets go" he was about to take my hand but before that I got his hand and flipped him and said, "Did you really think I would let you take a shower with me Stingy Bee" with a smirked.

He looked up and said, "Well played Blondie well played" he stood up and dusted off his invisible dirt from his pants and said, "Hey, Blondie I'm hungry lets go out and eat" I thought for a moment and then said, "Sure lets go".

~Time Skip to the Restaurant~

Once we made it to the restaurant I remember that I didn't bring money so turn to Sting and said, "Hey did you bring for any money" "No" and my sweatdropped. "Then what are we going to eat if we have no money" "I don't know" when he said I swear I wanted to grab his neck and strangle him to death.

Then he said, "Look there's Rouge maybe he has some money" I looked up and saw Rouge walking with his emotionless face of his.

We approached him and Sting said, "Hey Rouge do you have any money on you so we could get something to eat" Rouge looked at him and said, "No" with his emotionless face. Then Sting started to pout and said, "Please Rouge, we're hungry please buy us some food."

Then I said, "Sting stop acting like a baby and if Rouge says 'No' then its 'No' okay" Then all of a sudden my stomach growled and I blushed and looked away but before I looked away I saw Sting smirk and said, "Look here the little Blondie is hungry yet she doesn't have any money" I glared at him and then Rouge said, "I'll invite you to dinner Lucy-san"`

Sting looked at Rouge and yelled, "WHAT, you'll give Blondie over here food but not me I'm your partner and friend!".

Rouge looked away and grabbed my hand and took me inside the restaurant leaving Sting outside looking stupid and then I saw hint of jealousy in his eyes I thought it was my imagination so I pushed that thought to the side.

Sting Pov~

I saw Rouge take Lucy's hand and took her inside the restaurant and then I thought, 'Does Rouge have a thing for Lucy impossible' I was feeling jealous of Rouge taking MY Lucy into a restaurant. 'No one can have Lucy cause she is mine'

Then my stomach growled, 'Man I am so hungry maybe I should ask Orga if he has any money' and I walked away still feeling jealous.


End file.
